Vengeance
by vinou
Summary: OS pour le concour Horror movie contest du forum Damn-addict-lemon. Bella circule sur les routes sombres de la campagne de Forks, quand elle croise la route d'un montre sanguinaire. Lemon


**Bonjour **

**Voici le nouvelle Os que j'ai écrit en participant au concour "horror movie contest" du forum Damn-addict-lemon. **

**.fr/f95-contest-n-3**

**J'ai créé cette histoire à partir d'une situation réelle que j'ai vécu un matin allant travailler, et mon imagination fertile a fait le reste!lol**

**Un grand merci à ma béta et left adoré, qui est toujours disponible pour me corriger, et ce à n'importe qu'elle heure!**

**Merci aussi à mes premières lectrices test, ma diablesse, et ma josy! Merci mes chéries!**

**Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et vous attends en bas.**

* * *

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 23 ans, et ce soir je meurs.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je viens d'emménager dans la petite ville de Forks dont mon père est le shérif.

Mes parents se sont séparés quand j'avais l'âge de 3 ans, et j'ai vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui à Phoenix avec ma mère. Je viens de finir mes études d'infirmière, et j'ai décidé de venir exercer dans la région de Forks, pour vivre avec mon père, accablé par la mort de sa seconde femme Sue.

J'étais, depuis 15 jours maintenant, en poste dans le service de cancérologie de l'hôpital de Port-Angeles.

Ce jour là, j'étais de matin, et je commençais à 6h30. C'est donc à une heure encore sombre que je pris le volant de ma vieille Chevrolet.

J'entamais la route de campagne me menant à Port-Angeles, après avoir traversé les rues désertes de Forks.

C'était une nuit sans lune, et j'étais complètement noyée dans la nuit noire, seulement éclairée par les phares jaune de ma camionnette. La route était longue, et ma seule distraction était la musique crépitante que réussissait à cracher les enceintes en décomposition de mon dinosaure.

J'étais perdue dans la recherche d'une station radio à peu prés potable, quand je perçu un mouvement entre les feuilles du champ de maïs que je longeais depuis un petit moment. Je me redressais subitement, d'un coup plus alerte à ce qui m'entourait. Les environs grouillaient d'une faune riche, et il n'était pas rare de voir un cerf traverser la route, ce qui provoquait de temps à autre des accidents. Mon père qui faisant parti de la police de Forks, avait été témoin de nombreuse fois d'accidents mortels provoqués par des bêtes sauvages, et me répétait constamment de faire attention lorsque je prenais la voiture la nuit.

Soudain les feuilles bougèrent encore une fois. Je les vis frémir en une vague tout le long de mon déplacement, comme si quelque chose longeait le champ en courant à travers les plants. Je focalisais mon attention sur ce mouvement, essayant de percevoir de quel animal il s'agissait. Tout ce que je pus percevoir, ce fut une ombre assez grande qui allait à une vitesse hallucinante. Soudain, quelque chose de blanc et noir, qui avait la posture et la taille d'un humain, surgit du champ et traversa la route si vite que je n'ai pas pu distinguer ce que c'était, rapidement suivi par une immense bête à poils roux que je ne pus éviter, et qui s'encastra violemment dans le pare-choc de mon véhicule.

Le choc fut terrible, et me propulsa contre le volant, que je percutai, ce qui me fit perdre connaissance.

Quand je revins à moi, j'étais toujours dans mon véhicule, seule au milieu de nulle part. Je me redressai lentement assaillis par un violent mal de tête. Je gémis de douleur, en portant la main à mon front. Une énorme bosse y avait poussée, accompagnée d'une belle entaille qui saignait abondamment. Je sortis tant bien que mal de ma camionnette, accompagnée par le couinement terrifiant de ma portière, qui était sans aucun doute annonciateur de casse pour ma Chevrolet chérie.

L'air frais de la nuit me fit du bien, et je me dirigeai vers l'avant de mon véhicule pour constater les dégâts. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, quand je découvris ce qui m'avait percuté. Un loup de la taille d'un ours gisait au sol. J'étais pétrifiée, à la fois terrorisée et fascinée à l'idée qu'un tel monstre puisse exister dans nos campagnes. Je fus sortie de ma stupeur par le souffle rauque et douloureux qui sortait de ses naseaux.

Il était toujours vivant !

Comment était-il possible qu'un être vivant survive à un tel choc ? Surtout quand on voyait l'état de ma camionnette, dont le moteur était plié en deux.

Puis, je pris conscience qu'il pouvait à tout moment se réveiller, et m'attaquer. Un frisson me parcouru, et je commençais à faire marche arrière pour regagner l'habitacle sécurisant de mon véhicule, tout en gardant un œil sur la bête.

Soudain, l'animal gémit, redressa péniblement la tête, et ouvrit des yeux dorée sur moi. Il me regarda, et subitement son expression changea quand il ouvrit grand ses yeux comme s'il était terrifié.

Je voulus me retourner pour partir en courant et m'abriter de peur qu'il me saute dessus, mais je percutai quelque chose de froid. Je n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, que des mains me saisir durement par les bras, et me plaquèrent puissamment contre ma camionnette. Je gémis quand ma tête percuta la carrosserie, et un liquide chaud coula à l'arrière de mon crâne. J'ouvris les yeux et hoquetai d'horreur.

Un homme ? Un monstre ? Je n'aurai su dire ce que c'était. Il avait tout ce qui s'apparentait à un homme, mais était blanc comme la neige, dur comme le marbre, froid comme la glace, et doté d'une force et d'une vitesse surhumaine. Cependant, le plus terrifiant, était ses traits. Ses yeux étaient resserrés en une fine ligne, ce qui lui donnait un regard sévère, dangereux. J'eu le souffle coupé quand je distinguai la couleur de ses prunelles. Elles étaient rouges. Un rouge sombre et profond tel deux rubis. Sous ses yeux serpentaient des veines sombres qui contrastaient avec sa peau claire. Il me regardait curieusement, fronçant les sourcils comme si quelque chose le contrariait. Il pencha la tête sur le coté, semblant me jauger. Le pire était sans doute sa bouche. En plus d'être ensanglantées, ses lèvres se relevèrent laissant apparaitre une rangée de dents acérées, alors qu'un grognement rauque résonna dans sa gorge.

Si dans un premier temps la vision de cet être démoniaque me paralysa, ce son réveilla en moi toute la panique et l'angoisse que je ressentais. Prise d'une crise d'hystérie, je me mis à hurler et à me débattre. Consciente que ma vie était en danger, j'essayais de me soustraire à sa prise, lui assenais des coups de pieds, pleurais, criais.

Ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire sadique, comme si j'avais enfin la réaction qu'il espérait. Il me saisit brutalement la gorge d'une main, serrant ma trachée avec force. Mon esprit s'engourdit d'un coup, mal irrigué en sang, et je commençais à manquer d'air. Il me souleva de terre, toujours avec une seule main. Je m'étranglais, pendue à son poignet, agitant péniblement les pieds pour tenter de retrouver un contact avec le sol. Ma vue se voila, et mes oreilles sifflèrent. J'avais besoin de respirer mais ma trachée enfoncée me l'empêchait. Je pris conscience de ma fin, et mes pensées volèrent jusqu'à mon père, déjà suffisamment accablé par la mort de Sue.

Je le sentis presser son corps dur contre moi, et il promena sa langue froide contre ma joue, récoltant le sang qui avait coulé de ma plaie.

Il murmura à mon oreille, de la plus belle voix de velours que je n'ai jamais entendu :

_**-Sais-tu que tu es la plus étrange créature que je n'ai jamais rencontrée en 100 ans d'existence ? Dommage, que ton sang ai une odeur si entêtante qu'il soit impossible d'y résister.**_

Au loin un hurlement de loup retenti, et tout ce que je perçu avant de perdre connaissance, fut ma chute et un choc.

**POV Edward**

J'avais la rage !

J'avais la rage contre ces maudits loups ! 10 ans qu'ils me pourrissaient la vie ! Et 10 ans que je m'appliquais à leur rendre la politesse.

Depuis ce jour funeste, où j'étais parti chasser avec ma compagne Tania, et où ils l'avaient sauvagement déchiqueté sous mes yeux prétextant qu'elle avait pénétré leur territoire, bien trop prise à suivre la trace du cerf qu'elle traquait pour s'en rendre compte.

Dès cet instant, je m'étais promis que plus aucun humain, qu'ils étaient censé protéger ne seraient en sécurité. Dès lors, ma vie ne fut plus que traque, sang, tuerie, soif, …vengeance. Rien d'autre.

Par leur faute j'avais perdu mon amour, mon humanité, mais aussi ma famille, qui c'était retrouvée obligée de fuir, le traité que nous avions passé avec les Quileutes, ayant été rompu. Je savais que je leur avais brisé le cœur, car mon nouveau choix de vie m'interdisait de rester à leur coté, mais le mien n'était plus.

J'avais la rage parce que l'arrivée de la meute m'avait empêché de m'abreuver du sang à l'odeur délicieuse de cette fille,…Bella.

Le stupide loup qui s'était jeté sous ses roues pour me poursuivre la connaissait, et si j'étais curieusement incapable de lire dans les pensées de la fille, celle du loup étaient pour moi comme un livre ouvert.

Il l'aimait. La pensée de ce que je pourrais lui faire, me fit sourire d'anticipation. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

De plus, savais maintenant grâce à lui que Bella était la fille de Charlie Swan, le shérif de Forks, et j'étais donc capable de la retrouver.

Ces sales clébards avaient encore une fois contrariés mes plans, mais ce n'était que partie remise, et ce …Jacob, m'offrait sans le savoir une vengeance digne de ce nom sur un plateau d'argent.

**POV Bella**

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, éblouie par le jour qui perçait entre les lames du store.

Un store ? Il n'y a pas de store dans ma chambre.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, attentive à mon environnement. J'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital, reliée à des tuyaux de tous côtés. Je tentais de bouger, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir tant mes muscles étaient raides. De plus une minerve limitait mes mouvements. J'essayai d'avaler ma salive, mais une douleur me déchira la gorge, je plissai fortement les yeux, et je me retrouvai face à ce visage démoniaque. Je fus prise de sueurs, et ne pus retenir un sanglot qui raviva la douleur de ma trachée.

Un mouvement dans ma chambre m'interrompit.

**-Ohh, ma chérie. Tu es enfin réveillée. Mon Dieu, merci ! J'ai eu si peur de te perdre.** Dit-il en sanglotant.

Mon père qui pleure.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer, et cette vision me mit au supplice.

**-Papa, arrête de pleurer…s'il te plait…**Articulais-je difficilement d'une voix rauque.

Il redressa ses yeux rougis sur moi. Il me caressa les cheveux, et dégagea quelques mèches collées sur mon front par la sueur.

**-Ma chérie, dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Sam, qui par chance, chassait dans le coin, dit t'avoir retrouvée inconsciente à côté de ta voiture.**

Je fermais les yeux refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de perler au souvenir de cette nuit. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais été attaquée par une créature démoniaque, il allait me prendre pour une folle.

**-Je…je ne me souviens plus…désolée. Je crois que j'ai percuté un animal, et …plus rien…**

J'avais passé trois longs jours à l'hôpital, et avais fini par être autorisée à rentrer chez moi. Mon père était aux petits soins. C'était trop. Etouffant. Il anticipait le moindre de mes désirs. Si bien qu'en début de soirée, épuisée de le voir brasser de l'air autour de moi, je décidais de monter me coucher.

Je passais par la salle de bain afin de me brosser les dents, et enfiler mon pyjama. Je me pétrifiai devant mon reflet dans le miroir. J'étais encore plus blanche que d'habitude, un énorme hématome se répandait sur mon front. Mais ce qui me choquait le plus, c'était la trace bleue que j'avais autour du cou. Je passais les doigts dessus, et fermais les yeux voulant éloigner le souvenir de cette attaque, …en vain.

J'éclatais en sanglot, me recroquevillant en boule sur le sol froid de la salle de bain. Mes larmes coulaient sans fin, extériorisant toute la peur, l'angoisse et la honte que je ressentais au souvenir de cette soirée.

La peur et l'angoisse d'être une nouvelle fois à la merci d'un monstre trainant dans les parages, capable de tuer en un claquement de doigt, la peur de recroiser son chemin.

Mais je ressentais également une honte, ancrée au plus profond de moi. La honte et la culpabilité, d'avoir été assez bête pour sortir de ma voiture, de mettre laissée distraire par les mouvements dans le maïs, et ne pas avoir su éviter l'animal. Pourquoi ce matin là étais-je partie plus tôt que d'habitude ? Si j'étais partie à l'heure habituelle, je n'aurai pas été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…Mais le pire, était sans doute la honte de cacher à mon père la vérité. C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui avouer ce qui c'était réellement passé,…trop surréaliste.

Mes larmes avaient fini par s'arrêter, et je fus sorti de ma torpeur par le téléphone qui retentit au rez-de-chaussée. Je me relevais, et passais de l'eau froide sur mon visage pour laver mes joues des larmes séchées, et dégonfler un peu mes yeux.

Je gagnais ma chambre, fermant la porte à clé derrière moi. J'avais besoin de me sentir en sécurité, de savoir que personne ne pourrai rentrer dans ma chambre. J'entendis les pas de mon père dans l'escalier, et il tapa à ma porte.

**-Bella chérie…**

**-Oui ?** Répondis-je d'une voix rauque, ma trachée toujours engourdie.

**-Le commissariat vient d'appeler…euh, ils ont besoin de moi, …je dois partir…ça va aller ?**

**-Oui, t'inquiète je vais dormir…**

**-Tu es sûre ? Parce que je peux leur dire de se débrouiller sans moi…**

**-Non papa, je t'assure…vas-y.**

**-Bien, …à demain ma chérie.**

**-Oui, à demain.**

J'entendis mon père descendre les escaliers, sortir de la maison, et sa voiture quitta l'allée au bout de quelques minutes.

Je décidais de me mettre un peu à l'ordinateur, pour envoyer quelques mails à mes proches. Ma boite mail était pleine de courriers envoyés par ma mère. Quand je pense qu'elle m'a appelé trois fois par jours depuis mon accident, je me demande comment elle a encore pu trouver le temps de m'envoyer tous ces mails. Je souris en pensant à elle. C'est une femme aimante, douce, dynamique, instable, et légèrement excessive.

J'en profitai également pour envoyer un mail à mon ami Jacob. Mon père m'avait appris lors de mon hospitalisation, qu'il avait, lui aussi été victime d'un accident à moto. Jacob avait pour habitude de parcourir La Push à grande vitesse sur une moto qu'il avait bricolé lui-même, et mon père m'avait toujours strictement interdit de monter sur « cet engin de malheur ». Je soupirai en pensant à mon ami. Il était mon rayon de soleil depuis mon retour à Forks. Il s'était occupé de moi, me faisant découvrir les alentours, rencontrer ses amis de la réserve, et m'emmenant dans de longues ballades tout en me racontant les légendes passionnantes du peuple Quileute. Il me manquait et devait certainement s'ennuyer à mourir, bloqué entre quatre mur, lui qui ne supportait pas de rester enfermé. Je me fis la promesse d'aller lui rendre visite demain après-midi.

Une fois tous mes mails envoyés, je fermai mon ordinateur, et décidai de me coucher. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre pour fermer les volets, mais fus pétrifiée par ce que je vis à l'extérieur.

De l'autre coté de la rue, sous la lumière orangée de l'éclairage public se tenait un homme. Il regardait dans ma direction, et je ne mis pas longtemps à le reconnaitre.

Je reculai d'un pas, terrorisée qu'il ait pu me retrouver. Il était maintenant hors de question que j'ouvre la fenêtre pour fermer les volets. Je m'empressai de fermer les rideaux, comme si le fait de ne pas voir à l'extérieur me protégeait de toute intrusion. Ma respiration s'accéléra, et je sentis la panique s'immiscer en moi. Je tournais brusquement la tête, prenant conscience qu'il y avait une deuxième fenêtre dans ma chambre. Je me précipitai pour tirer le rideau.

**-AAAAAAHHHH…**Je tombai à la renverse.

Il était là. Derrière le carreau, à trois mètre du sol, il était là me regardant avec ses prunelles flamboyantes, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Je reculais m'éloignant le plus possible de la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que mon dos butte contre le mur. Il cassa le carreau, et déverrouilla le loquet de la fenêtre. Je me précipitai sur la porte que j'avais bêtement fermée à clé.

Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je n'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir. De son côté le démon avait réussi à ouvrir la fenêtre, et pénétrai dans ma chambre sans me quitter des yeux.

**-Non, non, non…**Anonnai-je complètement paniquée.

**-Si, si, si…**Répondit-il apparemment amusé de me voir ainsi.

Il continuait à avancer lentement vers moi, quand je réussis enfin à ouvrir la porte. Il plaqua sa main contre celle-ci m'empêchant de sortir.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains, sans me retourner, me persuadant que si je ne le voyais pas, c'est qu'il n'était pas là.

Je sentis son souffle froid contre mon oreille.

**-Bella chérie. Je dois t'avouer que je suis très déçu de ton accueil, après tout ce qu'on a vécu…pour un peu, je penserai que tu n'es pas heureuse de me revoir…**Dit-il en promenant sa langue froide tout le long de ma jugulaire jusque sous mon oreille.

**-Je vous en prie laissez-moi, je ne dirai à personne que je vous ai vu…**le suppliai-je

**-Mmmh, c'est une idée…**dit-il en me retournant, feignant de réfléchir à ma proposition. **Mais vois-tu, j'ai un tout autre programme**. Son sourire sadique se réinstalla sur son visage.

Puis soulevant ses sourcils de manière suggestive, il me dit d'une voix exagérée de crooneur :

**-Ca te dit de boire un dernier verre chez moi, poupée ?**

J'étais atterrée. Je vivais les pires heures de toute ma vie, et lui s'amusait de me voir terrorisée, faisant de l'humour à deux balles.

Il se pencha, et me chargea sur son épaule aussi délicatement que s'il portait un sac. J'hurlai. Il ouvrit la porte, descendit l'escalier à vitesse surhumaine, défonça la porte d'entrée, et couru à travers bois.

La tête à l'envers, ballottant au rythme de ses mouvements, je ne tardai pas à perdre connaissance.

Je repris connaissance entre les draps douillets d'un lit à baldaquin. Ça aurait pu être quelque chose d'agréable si mes mains n'avaient pas été emprisonnées, au dessus de ma tête, par des menottes fixées à la tête de lit.

Je ne pus empêcher mes sanglots, quand je réalisais que je venais d'être enlevée par un psychopathe démoniaque qui allait sûrement me tuer.

Je fus stoppé par des coups à la porte.

Je regardais en direction de celle-ci. Elle s'ouvrit lentement, et je vis mon kidnappeur passer la tête à l'entrebâillement.

**-Ah, ça y est ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! As-tu bien dormi ?**

_Dingue, …il est dingue ! _

J'étais complètement atterrée, par ses questions saugrenues. Comment pouvait-il changer de personnalité aussi rapidement ? Il était soit schizophrène, soit il manipulait l'art du sarcasme avec habileté, …ou les deux à la fois.

-**Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?** Il s'avança lentement vers le lit, tout en retirant sa ceinture**.**** A moi, tu m'as beaucoup manqué…**

Il se tenait au pied du lit, me regardant un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Je fus frappée par son visage. Si ses prunelles avaient gardées leur teinte rubis, les veines sous ses yeux avaient disparues, ainsi que l'air féroce qu'il arborait habituellement.

Il paraissait presque angélique.

Il retira doucement sa chemise, laissant apparaitre un torse sculpté, à la musculature fine.

J'étais subjuguée par cette vision.

Il rigola.

**-Le spectacle te plait ?**

Je revins à la réalité.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?**

**-Mmh…**dit-il en tapotant son menton de son index, d'un air mutin.

Il planta son regard dans le mien.

**-Toi, ton sang, et accessoirement la vengeance ! Mais ça c'est une longue histoire ennuyeuse de vampire dépressif. Moi ce que je voudrais pour l'instant, c'est me focaliser sur mes deux premières motivations, qui sont beaucoup plus intéressantes !**

Il tira violemment la couette qui me recouvrait, et je découvris avec stupeur que j'étais totalement nue.

**-Mmmh, magnifique…Sais-tu que tu as la peau la plus douce que j'ai rencontré en près de 100 ans d'existence ? Toutes créatures confondues !** Dit-il avec ce qui semblait être une pointe de nostalgie, sur la fin de sa tirade.

Il ouvrit son pantalon et le retira en même temps que son sous-vêtement, révélant une dure érection.

**-Mon Dieu, non ! Je vous en prie, pas ça !** Dis-je en me débattant, pour tenter vainement de me libérer. **Tuez-moi, mais s'il vous plait, ne me violez pas.**

**-Je te rassure ma belle, les deux ne sont pas exclus ! Et je suis sur que tu vas finir par aimer ça. **Rigola t-il.

Il se déplaça vers la table de nuit à côté du lit, et sortit du tiroir un objet métallique. Puis il grimpa sur le lit, entre mes jambes qu'il avait écarté pour se faire de la place. Je sentis son sexe contre mon entrée, et pris de grandes inspirations pour tenter de me calmer face à une situation qui semblait inévitable.

Je fermai les yeux et attendis qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il désirait, déconnectant mon esprit de mon corps.

Il abaissa ses lèvres sur ma gorge, léchant, aspirant, embrassant la peau qui s'y trouvait. Paradoxalement à tout ce qu'il m'avait fait jusqu'à présent, il était doux et habile. Son traitement contribua petit à petit à me détendre et je laissai malgré moi échapper un ronronnement de bien-être. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau, et je m'en voulu de lui donner satisfaction. Il descendit ses lèvres en un chemin de fraîcheur jusqu'à ma poitrine qui s'était durcie à son contact.

Il engloutit mon téton droit, le tétant durement, l'aspirant, le pinçant. Puis il sortit l'objet métallique que j'avais fini par oublier. Un petit couteau en argent. Prise de panique à l'idée de me faire poignarder, je me mis à me déhancher.

Il me maintint en place grâce au poids de son corps, et me regarda dans les yeux.

**-Bella, fais-moi confiance.** Dit-il d'une voix douce, toute arrogance, suffisance, cruauté, ou sarcasme disparus.

Surprise je le regardai dans les yeux, luisant de sincérité, et je me calmai.

Il retourna s'occuper de ma poitrine quand soudain, je sentis une vive brûlure juste au dessus de mon mamelon. Je relevai la tête pour voir ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il venait de me couper avec son arme, et contemplait le sang s'écouler de ma blessure. Il me regarda un sourire aux lèvres. Les veines sous ses yeux avaient réapparues, et son regard était plus sombre. Il se jeta goulûment sur mon téton englobant l'entaille, et se mit à me téter fortement, se nourrissant de mon sang, comme un nourrisson se nourrit du lait de sa mère.

Si au début la douleur de ma coupure était présente, elle fut vite dépasser par le plaisir de mon téton dans sa bouche, massé par sa langue. Je gémis en sentant l'excitation me gagner, et se manifester entre mes jambes.

Ma respiration s'accéléra, et une chaleur m'envahit malgré le froid glacial de son corps sur le mien.

Il redressa sa tête, et fit subir le même traitement à mon autre téton. Je gémissais maintenant sans retenue, ruant des hanches pour accentuer les frottements de sa verge contre mes lèvres gonflées.

Je n'étais plus en état de penser, ravagée par le désir. Ce n'était plus le démon sanguinaire qui m'avait sauvagement attaqué, qui avait tenté de me tuer, et qui m'avait enlevé. Non, il avait su me montrer sa part d'humanité, et tout ce que je savais, c'est que je voulais me raccrocher à ça, car je le voulais maintenant à l'intérieur de moi.

**-S'il te plait…**le suppliai-je.

**-Edward…**

**-Hein ?**

**-Je m'appelle Edward…**Dit-il avant de retourner à son repas.

**-S'il te plait Edward j'en peux plus…**dis-je en me ruant une fois de plus contre son érection.

Il se détacha de mon sein, et me regarda avant de présenter son gland à mon entrée. Il glissa en moi sans aucune difficulté, tellement j'étais mouillée, progressa entre mes chairs serrées, emportant mon innocence sur son passage.

Je mordis si fort dans ma lèvre inférieure que je sentis le goût du sang se répandre dans ma bouche.

Il se stoppa d'un coup, et j'ouvris les yeux, me demandant ce qui l'empêchait de continuer. Il me regardait intensément.

**-Tu étais vierge ?**

J'acquiesçai timidement. Il sourit, et fondit sur mes lèvres, aspirant le sang qui s'en écoulait.

Il rompit le baiser, et retourna aspirer les plaies de mes seins, je gémis bougeant mes hanches essayant de le faire bouger entre mes chairs.

Il descendit en de petits baisers le long de mon ventre, tout en se retirant de moi, me laissant vide, frustrée, et désireuse comme jamais.

Il se plaça la tête entre mes jambes, me les relevant pour se donner un plein accès à mon intimité. Il plongea deux doigts en moi, et les ressortit ensanglantés. Il me regarda, et les suça se délectant du sang de ma virginité.

**-Mmmh, tu es absolument délicieuse Bella…**

Ce commentaire augmenta mon excitation, et je tirai sur mes liens, voulant plonger mes doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Il sourit de me voir si frustrée, et plongea sur ma vulve, aspirant tous les fluides corporels qui s'en écoulaient. Sa langue qui venait et sortait de moi, lapant, massant mon vagin me fit perdre la tête, me faisant crier de plaisir.

Quand il eu asséché tout le sang qui s'écoulait de mon intimité, il se redressa, et me pénétra de nouveau sans ménagement.

J'hurlai de surprise, et il enfouit son visage dans mon cou en grognant.

Il commença de profond va-et-vient, labourant ma féminité, sans préoccupation pour ma récente perte d'innocence. Cependant mes chairs s'habituèrent à son intrusion, s'élargissant, s'adaptant, s'électrisant à chacun de ses passages.

Mon plaisir grandissait à chaque coup, et ce fut vite insuffisant.

**-Plus, …Edward, plus…je t'en prie…**

Il se redressa et m'entailla au niveau de la clavicule. Il se jeta sur ma plaie pour aspirer le sang qui s'en écoulait, alors que ses doigts vinrent pincer mon clitoris, faisant exploser mon orgasme. Il grogna contre ma peau, et je sentis sa semence froide se répandre au fond de mon ventre.

J'étais épuisée, vidée par mon orgasme. Edward finit de sucer ma plaie, et se redressa. Je vis un voile de tristesse passer dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne revêt un masque de froideur.

Il quitta le lit, et repositionna la couette sur moi, avant de sortir de la chambre me laissant seule.

Les jours défilèrent.

Edward prenait soin de moi, me nourrissant, me lavant, anticipant chacun de mes besoins. Il était devenu doux, prévenant, agréable, même s'il ne me toucha plus jamais de la façon dont il l'avait fait le soir de mon arrivée. Il ne s'éternisait jamais plus que de raison avec moi. Bien sûr, il continuait à s'abreuver de mon sang plusieurs fois par jour, en prenant soin de ne pas laisser mes plaies aux tétons se refermer. Il tétait ma poitrine avec dévotion, m'enlaçant tendrement pendant qu'il se nourrissait de moi, en me laissant désireuse et frustrée mais ne cédait jamais à mes suppliques pour qu'il me soulage.

Ce soir là, il entra dans la chambre pour se nourrir une fois de plus. Il attrapa le couteau, et raviva les entailles. Je pinçais les lèvres pour m'empêcher de crier, car ça devenait de plus en plus douloureux, mais je savais que les lèvres d'Edward allaient vite faire disparaitre la douleur.

Cependant, au lieu de se jeter sur le sang frais comme à son habitude, il me détacha du lit, et me tendit une main.

**-Viens Bella…**Dit-il l'air un peu triste.

Je lui attrapai la main, et le suivi docilement. Il m'amena jusque devant un grand miroir qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il me fit face, et se mit à genou devant moi m'enlaça étroitement la taille de ses bras puissants, et goba un de mes tétons entre ses lèvres. Pour la première fois, je pus enfin glisser mes doigts entre ses mèches flamboyantes, maintenant sa tête contre ma poitrine. Je jetais ma tête en arrière savourant la sensation, et sentant mon plaisir couler entre mes jambes. Il se délecta ensuite de mon autre téton faisant grandir un peu plus mon désir. Quand il eu fini son repas, il se releva, et se plaça derrière moi, empoignant mes seins, et les malaxant rudement. Je gémis appuyant ma tête contre son épaule, me cambrant pour frotter mes fesses contre son érection. Il embrassa ma jugulaire, promenant sa langue le long de mon vaisseau, remontant jusqu'à mon oreille.

Sa main glissa jusqu'à ma féminité qu'il caressa de ses doigts habiles. Il glissa deux doigts en moi, et je gémis de satisfaction, alors que son autre main malaxait avec passion ma poitrine.

**- Regarde-toi Bella. Regarde comme tu es belle, comme tu es offerte au plaisir, rien que pour moi, …à moi !**

**-Oui…à toi…**dis-je perdue dans les sensations.

Sa main sur ma poitrine m'abandonna pour aller ouvrir sa braguette. Je me cambrais d'avantage, lui facilitant l'accès à ma féminité. Il retira ses doigts, et me pénétra d'un coup.

**-AAAAAhhhhh**, dîmes-nous à l'unisson.

Il s'immobilisa au fond de mon ventre me maintenant contre lui, appuyant sa joue contre la mienne.

Il commença de lent et profond va-et-vient. Le plaisir grandissait à chacun de ses mouvements, mais plus que tout, j'étais submergée par tous les sentiments qu'il faisait passer dans ce corps à corps, dans chacune de ses caresses, dans chacun de ses soupir, de ses baisers…

J'étais perdue dans un tourbillon, prête à exploser en de milliers de cellules pour me fondre en lui.

Je m'agrippai à son bras autour de ma taille, et mon autre main vint se loger dans sa nuque le maintenant serré au plus près de moi.

**-Bella…bébé…tu es si pure, je ne mérite pas que tu t'offres à moi comme tu le fais. Si tu savais à quel point je te désire …au plus profond de mon être, jusque** **dans mes tripes…je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Bella…**Il m'envoya un puissant coup de rein, suivi d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième, qui m'envoya au septième ciel, me faisant crier ma jouissance.

Il me martela encore de puissants coups avant de se déverser en moi.

**-Pardonne-moi bébé, je ne suis qu'un être égoïste, et je ne peux plus résister.**

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me racontait, jusqu'à ce qu'il plante ses crocs dans ma jugulaire exposée, aspirant mon sang, …aspirant ma vie.

Je sentais le liquide chaud quitter mon corps, et petit à petit, mes jambes ne purent plus me tenir. Edward me maintenait puissamment contre lui, et mes yeux se voilèrent petit à petit…

La dernière chose à laquelle je pensais, fut :

Ce soir est le dernier moment de ma vie…

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 23 ans, et ce soir je meurs.

* * *

**Voici! vous en pensez quoi?**

**Donnez moi votre avis!**

**Merci beaucoup et à bientot**


End file.
